L'Héritière
by Aurore Lupin
Summary: Bellatrix vient d'accoucher. C'est une fille. Delphini Merope Jedusor. Pensées de Voldemort sur sa fille... son héritière. OS.


NOTE D'AUTEUR : Je sais que j'ai été absente ces derniers temps, mais me revoilà avec une fic basée sur un court moment de la vie de notre cher Lord Voldemort. Ce n'est qu'un petit OS, mais j'espère que vous aimerez. Bonne lecture ^^

DISCLAMER : Cet univers ne m'appartient pas... malheureusement ^^

RÉSUMÉ : Bellatrix vient d'accoucher. C'est une fille. Delphini Merope Jedusor. Pensées de Voldemort sur sa fille... son héritière. [Delphini J. / Lord Voldemort] (Family). OS.

* * *

L'Héritière

* * *

 _ **« L'affection se déclenche tel l'éclair. Spontanée, rapide, inattendue. »**_ **\- ANONYME**

* * *

 **.**

[Delphini J. / Lord Voldemort.]

 **.**

* * *

Je me dirige vers la chambre réservée à Bella. Nagini glisse sur le sol à mes côtés. Je m'arrête sur le pas de la porte entrouverte. Bellatrix est à demie allongée sur son lit. De la sueur perle sur son visage. Certaines mèches de ses cheveux noirs sont collées sur son front. Elle tente de reprendre une respiration normale. Elle est épuisée comme si elle avait fait un effort physique intense. Elle ne me voit pas, en partie cachée par Narcissa Malefoy, elle-même dos à moi. J'attends toujours derrière la porte. J'observe la scène. Un grand sourire illumine le visage de Bella, alors qu'elle tient ce qui doit être notre enfant. C'est la première fois que je vois un tel sourire sur son visage.

Mille pensées traversent mon esprit. Bellatrix semble si heureuse de tenir notre enfant dans ses bras. Une pensée plus imposante. Ma mère a-t-elle eu un sourire similaire lorsque je suis venu au monde ? En a-t-elle été heureuse ? Je me suis déjà posé tant de fois ces questions. Et je m'étais promis de ne jamais plus laisser mes pensées divaguer vers elles. Ma mère n'avait pas été capable de vivre pour moi. Une vive colère s'empara de moi. Si elle en avait été incapable, peut-être ne m'aimait-elle pas comme Bella. Je vois ses yeux briller comme jamais je ne l'ai vu chez qui que ce soit.

J'entends soudain des pleurs. Je pousse instinctivement la porte et me dévoile enfin aux yeux des deux femmes. Narcissa se retourne, l'air ravi. Lorsqu'elle m'aperçoit, elle baisse la tête en signe de respect. Bellatrix me fixe avec le même sourire. Mais je sens une certaine appréhension émaner d'elle. Je m'avance, Nagini toujours derrière moi. Lorsqu'elles l'aperçoivent, les deux sœurs semblent prendre peur. Bella resserra sa prise sur notre enfant, comme si elle cherchait à la protéger d'un éventuel danger.

\- C'est une fille, maître, m'informe-t-elle la voix cassée.

Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre pourquoi. Pense-t-elle que je suis déçu ? Pense-t-elle que je voulais nécessairement un fils… un héritier ? Une fille… Notre fille… Ma fille. Je ne la vois toujours pas. Elle est emmaillotée dans un linge blanc. Je fais plusieurs pas. Je suis à côté de Bellatrix. Elle ne cache plus son inquiétude. Elle n'est pas la seule. Je vois le regard angoissé de sa cadette passer de Nagini à l'enfant qui se remit à pleurer.

Je reporte mon attention sur Bellatrix. Je vois ses mains trembler, alors qu'incertaine, elle me tend notre fille. Je la tiens enfin dans mes bras. Sa peau est très pâle. Ses paupières s'ouvrent paresseusement, dévoilant des prunelles noires. Ses yeux semblent s'élargir quelque peu, alors qu'elle me regarde. Ses petites mains s'agitent. Elle émet un bruit, mais ne pleure pas.

Nous nous fixons pendant ce qui me semble une éternité. Le temps est comme suspendu. Je me sens loin de mon passé, de mon présent et de mes projets. Mes projets… Cette fois, c'est l'inquiétude qui s'empare de moi. Severus a tué Dumbledore, mais l'Ordre du Phénix existe toujours. Potter existe toujours. Il est encore là, lui, le seul à représenter une si grande menace pour moi. Et ma fille ? Potter est quelqu'un de bien. S'en prendrait-il à un enfant innocent ? Sans savoir pourquoi, je suis sûr que jamais il ne toucherait à ma fille.

Nagini se dresse à côté de moi. Elle fixe le bébé que je tiens. Sa langue sort. Elle siffle. Je me penche un peu vers elle pour qu'elle puisse mieux admirer mon enfant. J'entends une exclamation de peur. Ce sont les deux sœurs. Pensent-elles vraiment que je laisserai faire du mal à celle que je tiens au creux de mes bras ? Vraisemblablement oui. Mais je sais que Nagini ne lui veut aucun mal. Elle veut protéger ce petit être, comme moi je la protégerai de tous ceux qui voudront s'en prendre à elle.

Je ressens quelque chose. Il y a quelque chose qui m'envahit, qui envahit mon corps et mon âme fragmentée. Je sens les battements de mon cœur s'accélérer. Je n'en comprends pas la raison. Rien de ce qui m'arrive ne m'est déjà arrivé. Ces sensations me sont parfaitement inconnues. C'est étrange que ce petit être plein de sang et vivant depuis seulement quelques minutes peut provoquer en moi.

Il n'y a qu'une chose que je peux identifier : la fierté. Je me sens fier d'avoir engendré cette vie. Je suis fier de cette petite chose qui n'a encore rien fait d'autre que venir au monde. Cette enfant… Ma fille… bouleverse tout mon être. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, ni comment, mais elle a changé quelque chose.

\- Êtes-vous heureux ? ose me demander la mère de mon enfant.

J'arrache mon regard de notre fille pour le poser sur ma plus fidèle Mangemort. Ses joues se sont empourprées. Ses yeux sont baissés. Elle n'ose pas soutenir mon regard. Elle a peur. Elle est divisée entre une joie intense et une peur dévorante. Mais sa question me fait réfléchir. Suis-je heureux ? Probablement… Jamais je n'ai pu avoir accès à ce que Dumbledore appelait « Bonheur » et « Amour ». Mais cette vague qui me submerge et que je ne comprends pas encore est peut-être ce dont mon ancien professeur parlait. Je réponds avec sincérité :

\- Je suis fier de ce que nous sommes parvenus à créer.

Elle relève la tête et plante son regard dans le mien. Elle, elle est heureuse et également emplie de fierté. Je vois refléter tant de sentiments et d'émotions dans ses yeux sombres. Du bonheur, du soulagement et peut-être même de l'amour. Je connais bien les sentiments et la loyauté dont elle fait preuve à mon égard, mais je sens que quelque chose est différent, cette fois dans sa manière de me regarder. En me plongeant dans son regard, je sens cette différence. C'est quelque chose que je n'ai jamais eu et que je ne pensais jamais avoir. En me plongeant dans son regard, je réalise que nous formons une famille. Une petite famille. Mais nous avons créé une famille, lorsque nous avons créé une vie. Nous sommes parents.

Le sentiment d'inquiétude me reprend violemment. Je n'ai jamais eu de famille. Jamais eu de parents. Je suis passé d'un orphelinat à Poudlard, ma seule maison. Puis j'ai voyagé pour atteindre le plus haut niveau de magie qu'un être humain pouvait posséder. J'ai, maintenant, une famille et je ne sais pas comment agir en conséquence. Je ne sais pas comment je dois agir avec notre fille.

Un toussotement nous parvient depuis un coin de la pièce. Nos regards se séparent et je fixe Narcissa. Sa tête est toujours baissée en signe de respect. Son expression est la plus neutre possible, mais je sens sa nervosité. J'apprécie grandement sa retenue.

\- Pardonnez-moi, Seigneur. Quel est son nom ?

Son ton est calme, un peu craintif, mais respectueux. Cela me convient suffisamment pour aujourd'hui. Ma fille me rendrait-elle plus indulgent ? Moi, qui n'ai aucune pitié pour ceux et celles qui me tirent de mes pensées ou de mes activités. Bella me lance un regard interrogateur. Elle sourit à nouveau, mais un peu nerveuse, cette fois.

\- Que pensez-vous de Delphini ?

La constellation du Dauphin, comme il est coutume chez les Black. Et le nom d'une ancienne divinité païenne à demi-serpent. Je réalise seulement à l'instant que ma fille fait partie de la famille Black. La plus grande et noble famille de sang-pur. Je ressens une certaine amertume à cette idée. Cela me renvoie à mon propre statut du sang. Un sang-mêlé. Ma mère, Merope Gaunt qui épouse un Moldu et fait un enfant avec lui. Cet enfant, c'est moi. Né d'un père moldu qui ne m'aimait pas et qui a causé la mort de ma mère. Ma mère…

\- Delphini Merope Jedusor.

Je sens les extrémités de mes lèvres s'étirer en un léger sourire, alors que je nomme ma fille. Je ne comprends pas comment je peux ressentir une telle joie, alors que je la nomme du nom d'un père que je hais et que j'ai tué il y a bien longtemps. Je la contemple à nouveau, sans prendre en compte l'air qu'arborent les deux femmes côté à côte.

\- _Delphini Merope Jedusor_ , répété-je en Fourchelang. _Tu es la digne descendante de Salazar Serpentard. Ma fille. Tu n'imagine pas encore ce que ton existence signifie pour moi_.

Je continue de lui parler en Fourchelang. Seule, ma fille peut comprendre ce que je lui dis. Seule, elle peut entendre tous mes plus profonds secrets.

Delphini Merope Jedusor.

\- _Peut-être était-ce pour respecter la volonté de ma mère_ , dis-je. _Elle a voulu me transmettre le nom de mon moldu de père, alors même qu'il l'a fait souffrir._

Delphini gigote dans mes bras à cette révélation. Comprend-t-elle seulement ce que je lui dis ? A-t-elle simplement conscience de tout ce qu'elle m'apporte et me rappelle par sa simple existence ?

Peut-être. C'est la seule et unique réponse possible. Tout mon savoir magique n'est plus face à cette enfant. Je ne sais plus rien.

Sauf une chose.

Cette petite fille qui me regarde de ses grands yeux noirs est ce qui m'est le plus précieux.

Mon héritière.


End file.
